Bakugan New Vestoria: Balance and Chaos Brawler
by Shirayuki07
Summary: Summary is inside. I don't own Bakugan, Digimon, or Harry Potter. Only Jennifer and Artemis.
1. Her Savior

**_Character Info_** _ **  
**_ **Name: Jennifer Kitsune Potter  
Fae Name: Williow** **  
** **Alias: Youko** **  
** **Birthday: February 14, 1973** **  
** **Blood Status: Pureblood** **  
** **Age: 15** **  
** **Gender: Female** **  
** **Species: ½ Human and ½ Fox Demon** **  
** **Human Appearance:** A slender teen with shoulder length untidy burgundy hair, light tanned skin with three whisker-like markings on her cheeks, gold tinted chocolate brown eyes.  
 **Demon Appearance:** NA  
 **Fox Appearance:** NA  
 **Home World:** Earth  
 **Other Residences:** Digital World. Spirit World.  
 **Personality:** Kind, brave, athletic, friendly, funny, adventurous, optimistic, forgiving, understanding, helpful, loyal, selfless, short tempered, stubborn, protective, intelligent, humble, gentle, compassionate, determined, courageous, wise, and spunky.  
 **Likes:** Peace, make new friends, Best friend(s): Jaden, Artemis, Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, helping those in need, staying positive, light, darkness, friendship, and children.  
 **Dislike:** Evil, villains, being alone, being used or tricked, friends in danger, tainted darkness, seeing darkness being used for evil, being unless, being insulted/teased, being left out.  
 **Hobbies:** Reading, drawing, pulling pranks, fixing machines, dancing, singing, climbing tall trees or high places.  
 **Good Habits:** not talking to strangers, helping others, and knows what's right and wrong.  
 **Bad Habits:** Fighting, getting into trouble, going off on her own, doing things alone, rebellious, defensive, secretive at times, risking her life for others, cursing in a different language.  
 **Strengths:** Agile, reflexes, senses, stamina, stealthy, skilled fighter, strong senses, reading ancient languages, mechanic, talking to animals, and eidetic memory.  
 **Weaknesses:** weak heart to tainted darkness, weak immune system, worries about family and friends.  
 **Family:** **  
**Father: Fleamont Potter †.  
Mother: Euphemia Potter (née Nightingale) †.  
Brother(s): James Potter (older brother) †.  
Sister(s): Lily Potter (née Evans, sister-in-law) †.  
Aunt(s): Roselyn Muto (née Nightingale). Camellia Kaiba (née Nightingale)  
Uncle(s): Yugi Muto. Seto Kaiba. Mokuba Kaiba (uncle figure).  
Cousin(s): Iris Kaiba. Jaden Muto (Jaden Yuki).  
Grandfather(s): Henry Potter †. Satoshi Nightingale †.  
Grandmother(s): Maddison Potter (née Dayna) †. Hana Nightingale (née Hoshi) †.  
Nephew(s): Harry Potter  
Guardian: Arashi Hikaru  
Boyfriend/Mate: Dan Kuso  
 **Familiar:** Orion (Shadow Kyūbi)  
 **Occupation:** DigiDestined of Balance and Chaos. Huntress. Keyblade Master.  
 **Goal:** Find her place in life.  
Figure out what her dreams mean.  
Find a way back home.  
 **Allies:** Takuya, Kouji, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Kouichi, Bokomon, Neemon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Sorcermon, Cherubimon, family, Demon Pack, Sho, Selena, Susumu, Dmitri, Chan, Drake, Fujiko.  
 **Enemies:** evil Bakugan, evil Digimon.  
 **Power(s):** Enhanced senses, magical abilities, Psychic abilities, heal, visions about danger, sensing evil, superhuman strength, seeing and hearing spirits, Acrobacy, superhuman endurance, controlling the elements.  
 **Nickname(s):** Jenny. Kit (Dan's nickname). Hime (Arashi's nickname).  
 **Weapon(s):** Twin Claws (Dual Orichalcum katanas). Wand. Orichalcum Shurikens. Orichalcum Kunais. Talisman. Orichalcum Senbons. Orichalcum Windmill Shuriken. Summoning scrolls. Smoke bombs. Exploding pouches. Kyūbi's Shadow (Keyblade).  
 **Crest(s):** Balance and Chaos  
 **Guardian Bakugan:** Silver Neo Foxoid (Artemis)  
 **Human Spirit:** Luxmon  
 **Beast Spirit:** Buiomon  
 **Fusion Spirit:** Tenshimon

 **Summary: After Jennifer and her Bakugan, Artemis finds themselves in New Vestroia, they were being hunted by Lync to take her to Vexos' HQ, where she's saved by Dan, Marucho, Shun, and the Bakugan Brawler Resistance. She joins the Bakugan Brawler Resistance in order to free the Bakugan. But as the battle against the Vexos wages on, Jennifer finds herself developing new powers and having strange visions. DanXOC**

 ** _Chapter 1: Her Savior_**

"You can run but you can't hide!" Lync said, in his hovercraft over a forest where his prey escaped.

In the forest, a girl wearing a black cloak with the hooded covering her face. Pieces of her burgundy bangs were hanging down as her breathing became labored. She was hiding in the bushes near some trees, hoping that Lync wouldn't find her or her partner. With her was a silver and pink Bakugan.

 _The girl's thoughts: Koi, Takuya, Shinya help me!_

"You and your friend won't be able to hide from my Bakugan, Jennifer." Lync said calling his Flybeetle.

The beetle's wings blew away some of the bushes, showing Jennifer's hiding spot.

"There you are!" Lync said chasing her as she got up and start to run away again.

"Jenny! You must put me in the battle!" her Silver Neo Foxoid (Artemis) cried.

"I don't want to lose you!" Jennifer replied.

She unexpectedly tripped over a tree root and fell down in a ditch, twisting her ankle. Jennifer soon gets back on her feet and starts to run, despite her twisted ankle.

"It's no use, just give up and come with me." Lync said, following her.

"HELP ME!" Jennifer screamed at the top of her lungs, not knowing that Dan and the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance heard her.

 **Meanwhile with Dan and the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance…**

"Did you guys hear that?" Ace asked hearing a screamed.

 _Dan's thoughts: That sounded like Kit!_

"That sounded like someone's in trouble!" Marucho exclaimed.

"Let's go check it out!" Dan shouted, running to the direction of the scream with the others following him.

 **Back to Jennifer…**

Jennifer was still running/limping until she came to a small cliff with a deep lake at the bottom. Just as Jennifer was about to turn around, Lync blocks her only escape route.

"Just come quietly and we won't hurt you or take your Bakugan." Lync said with a smile.

Jennifer's hood on her cloak was down showing her flushed skin, her burgundy bangs sticking to her forehead, her gold tinted chocolate brown eyes were dull. Her vision becomes blurry and starts to lose her strength.

"Lync, get away from her!" Dan shouts running to her with the others following him.

"Koi…" Jennifer muttered trying not to collapse.

"Hey are you alright?!" Dan asked.

"Yes, thank you." Jennifer nodded as Dan steps in front her.

"Stay away from her, Lync!" Dan exclaims with a glare.

"I was only following orders to bring her and her Bakugan back to HQ." Lync replied with a smirk.

"What did she ever do to you and the Vexos!?" Marucho demanded.

"We wanted to test her powers and see what her limits are." Lync answered, "But no matter, we'll have her eventually."

Lync then jumps onto his hovercraft and flies away. Everyone lets out a breath of relief knowing that Lync is gone…for now.

"Are you alright?" Dan asked Jennifer as she heard muffles of it, "Can you hear me?"

Soon all of her energy leaves her body as she begins to collapse, with Dan only catching her.

"Hey, wake up!" Ace shouted out in worry.

"She's burning up!" Dan yelled, after feeling her forehead.

"Let's get her to the trailer and get her treated." Mira said, "It also looks like she also twisted her ankle."

Dan nodded as he stands up, picking Jennifer up in the process. They soon walk to the trailer to help Jennifer.

 **A Few Hours Later…**

Jennifer was now laying in an extra bedroom with a blanket over her body and an ice-cold washcloth on her forehead. She had a pain expression on her face as she takes deep breathes. Not to mention she had bandages on her face, arms, and legs. Nick, the team medic was examining her for any other possible injures.

Everyone else along with Jennifer's Bakugan were waiting outside.

"I hope she's okay." Baron hoped, seeing the troubled look on Dan's face, "What's up Master Dan?"

"Nothing..." Dan commented, nervously.

"You're her Bakugan right, could you tell us?" Marucho asked the silver Bakugan.

"Yes, my name is Silver Neo Foxoid, but my partner has given me the name, Artemis." Artemis answered, "My partner in there is Jennifer Potter."

Suddenly, Nick walked out of the room, finished examining her.

"How is she?" Shun asked Nick.

"Her fever went down a bit." Nick answered quietly, "I also healed her ankle. Just make sure she stays in bed, Jenny must've been through a lot."

"You know her?" Ace asked the Fox Demon

"She's a Hanyou Fox Demon from my clan." Nick answered, "She's actually the next head."

"HUH!?" everyone expects Artemis and Dan shouts in shocked.

"Let's see if she wakes up tomorrow and ask her." Ingram suggested.

"Ingram's right, we should all head to bed." Shun agreed as he along with the others head to bed.

Dan watches them head to bed, leaving him, Drago, and Artemis alone in the halls. He turns his attention back to the unconscious Jennifer with a worry look.

Dan sighed in worry for Jennifer, he was hoping that she would stay out of the whole Bakugan business.

You're all probably wondering how Dan and Jennifer know each other. To make it a long story short, they been dating ever since they were 13. Making sure that no one finds out about Jennifer, they agreed to date in secret. Only Jennifer's friends, her family, and Dan's family know about them dating.

Dan sits down in a chair and falls asleep from her steady breathing.

 ***Time Skip: 3 Days***

Jennifer groaned quietly as she opened her gold tinted chocolate brown eyes, emerging from her slumber. Blinking her eyes a few of times to adjust from the strong sunlight, she yawned, smiling happily. As she tried to get out of bed, she saw Dan, asleep in a chair with Artemis and a Pyrus Bakugan on the bedside table.

 _Jennifer's thoughts: Where am I?_

As Jennifer tried to sit up but winced in pain. That was when she noticed the bandages on her.

"Salamander and Jaden are going to throw a fit about this. No doubt Koi will also." Jennifer muttered as she tries to get up, "Well might as well see where we are."

Jennifer stood up carefully, noting that her ankle is healed. She walked out of the room and went exploring.

After a few minutes of walking, she sensed that someone was behind her. With her fast reflexes, she threw the follower to the wall, making him screamed and pulled out a kunai, aiming it in his throat.

"Who are you?" Jennifer asked, leaking Killer Intent.

"Baron, are you okay?" Mira asked then sees Jennifer awake.

"Hang on, we're on your side!" Ace exclaimed.

"It's alright Kit, they're on our side. They're trying to free the Bakugan and we're helping them." Dan explained running up to them, "You were out for three days."

"Sorry about that." Jennifer said putting her kunai away, making Baron let out a sigh of relief, "I don't do well with waking up in new surroundings, along with people following me."

"As long as you don't mean any harm, then that's okay with me." Baron said, accepting the apology.

"Could someone explain to me and Artemis, where are we?" Jennifer asked.

"You're in our base." Mira answered, "We're the Bakugan Brawler Resistance."

"I guess that you lot are fighting against the Vexos?" Jennifer guessed as they all nodded, "Well if Koi trusts you then I just I can trust you lot."

"Koi?" everyone asked.

"Dan do know her?" Shun asked.

"Might as well tell them the truth, Koi." Jennifer suggested, "They were probably going to find out someday anyway."

"Guess you have a point." Dan agreed the turn to everyone, "Everyone this is my girlfriend, Jennifer Potter."

"But everyone calls me Jenny for short, well everyone expects Koi." Jennifer added.

"That's right, Dan called you Kit." Mira remembered.

"Yeah, that's because I act like a fox kit when I'm with Koi." Jennifer chuckled.

"I guess that means that we have a new member." Mira said with a smile.

"The Vexos won't know what will hit them when Kit is through with them." Dan exclaimed, while Jennifer nods in agreement.


	2. Alpha City

_**Alpha City**_

"We're coming up to Alpha City." Baron announced.

"What a coincidence, that's where I'm heading. I'm going to break in and find Skyress." Shun said.

"And I'm going to find some info on the Vexos' plans." Jennifer said with Artemis on her shoulder.

"We're going to sneak into the city unnoticed." Mira said.

"There's an underground air duct, leading straight into the city." Shun said as he and Jennifer lead the gang to the air duct.

"He's right, we should be able to get in undetected." Jennifer said.

"How do you know about this Shun, Jenny?" Marucho asked.

"Some recon for the last few days." Shun replied.

"I hacked into the city's mainframe and took the underground blueprints." Jennifer answered shocking the others.

"Awesome Shun! Great to have you back on the team." Dan cried, "And Kit great to have you on the team also."

"Thanks, Koi!" Jennifer said smiling.

"Let's go!" Shun cried as he and Jennifer jumping down the fans.

Baron tries to jump down like Shun and Jennifer did but failed. Mira trailed behind the group, but the guys didn't notice as Dan was going on about how the Vexos didn't stand a chance against them.

Shun quietly walked in the front with Jennifer behind him, leading them through the ducts, otherwise they would just get lost.

"We know how to shut down the controller, now we just need to decide who gets to enter the tournament." Mira said.

"Me! Me! Me!" Dan cried.

"You always get the fight." Baron cried.

"Enough!" Jennifer growled making the two boys shut up right away, "If you want to fight badly, we'll draw straws to decide. If two of us gets the shortest straws, those two get to enter the tournament."

Dan drew his straw and almost cried when he didn't pick the shortest.

"Alright Ace and Shun get to enter the tournament. The both of you will need disguises. We have to keep a low profile." Mira said.

Shun and Ace had no trouble clearing the first few rounds against a Pyrus brawler and Subterra brawler.

Their teamwork could use some work.

"I could've finished them if you'd stayed out of my way." Ace said.

"I saved your Bakugan." Shun replied.

"Are all humans this obnoxious or take special charm lesson?" Percival asked.

The next battle was with two Haos brawlers. The two didn't do very well in the beginning but managed to work together. Meanwhile Jennifer and Artemis were looking around for the computer room, hoping to find a lead to the Vexos' plans.

"There it is!" Jennifer said but hid behind the wall as the guards turn her way.

 **Guard #1: Did you hear something?**

 **Guard #2: Nope. Let's get back to watching the match.**

Once the guards were gone Jennifer walks towards the room. Electrically pick-lock the door, she got it to open.

"Time to go to work." Artemis said as Jennifer nods.

Jennifer begins typing hoping to find clues. Then she comes across something that shock her, it was a file about her.

"Why do they have a file on you?" Artemis said getting worry.

"No clue." Jennifer said downloading the info onto her flash drive, "I'll look into it later, right now I should look for more info."

As she was searching she found data about where the Battle Brawler's Guardian Bakugan were located. After another hour passed Jennifer couldn't find any more info and left to go find her boyfriend and the others.

"What do we do now Jenny?" Artemis asked, on left her shoulder.

"We have to get to the battle arena. Easier said than done though since I don't have a bloody clue where I'm going." Jennifer replied.

"How about there?" Artemis asked, looking over to an elevator.

"Not sure but better than nothing." Jennifer replied.

She walks into the elevator and the doors opened once the sensors detected motion. Jennifer stepped inside as the doors closed behind her. She felt the elevator rise very quickly as she watched the little light, that showed what floor they were on, passing the other lights.

"Wherever the elevator leads to, it must be important to pass all the other levels." Jennifer said to her Guardian Bakugan.

"Let's hope that it gets us to the arena." Artemis replied.

The doors opened showing a sandy landscape. Vigilantly, Jennifer stepped out and the elevator doors closed the moment she exited.

"Where we are…" Jennifer started.

"I think we reached our goal Jenny!" Artemis cried, "Look up!"

Like Artemis said, Jennifer look up to the two pillars on either side of the terrain.

On one pillar stood Lync and Volt while on the other stood…

"Shun and Ace." Jennifer said.

"Look who finally decides to join the fun." Lync said grinning.

Ace and Shun looked towards the direction Lync was looking toward, wondering what he was talking about.

"Jenny?!" Ace cried worry for his friend.

"Altair, bring her to me!" Lync ordered as Altair then begun to fly towards Jennifer.

"Percival!" Ace shouts.

Percival jumped in and stopped Altair in its tracks from getting to Jennifer.

Before Jennifer could move, Shun leaped in from out of nowhere and scooped her up. Moving at intense speed, Jennifer wrapped her arms around his neck as Shun easily ascended the tower that Ace was on.

The moment Shun reached the top of the pillar, he sets Jennifer down on her feet.

"Thanks, Shun." Jennifer thanked.

"Jennifer!" Ace shouts in worry.

Jennifer turns her head and saw Ace, running towards her.

"Are you okay?" Ace asked the Hybrid.

"I'm alright." Jennifer assured.

"That's good." Ace said letting out a sigh of relief.

"I'm not letting you get away again!" Lync cried, "Ventus Trap Wired, merge with Altair!"

The automatic toucan flipped upside down so that Altair's tail could slide right in and locking in place on its tail.

"Let's finish this!" Ace shouted.

 **Ace: Double Ability Activate:** _**Night Explorer plus Tri Gunner!**_

"Not so fast." Volt cried in retaliation.

 **Volt: Ability Activate:** _**Maniatus Magical.**_

A violet light began to glow around Percival but disappeared.

"Took away your abilities before they could even start." Jennifer said in worry.

"Now for the finale." Volt said.

 **Volt: Ability Activate:** _**Darkus Scythe!**_

Then a scythe appears in Brontes's hands.

"Ain't Brontes a Haos Bakugan?" Jennifer asked.

"He must have some special ability to use Darkus abilities." Shun suggested.

Out of the blue, rushes of energy circled around the center of the stadium ceiling where the energy from battles was absorbed into the dimension controller.

"That's our cue." Shun said.

"What's going on?" Lync asked.

"We were delaying this fight in order for the energy from the battle to build up so that the overload of energy would make the controller explode." Ace explained.

"You've been stalling!?" Volt asked.

"We both have been letting the energy build to unsafe level. Now it's time for the big finale." Ace said.

 **Ace: Ability Activate:** _ **Black Maiden plus Darkus Thunder!**_

Percival's power grew giving himself enough strength to destroy the scythe.

"I'll show you the power of Darkus." Percival said raising his index finger to the sky as a bolt of violet lightning struck Percival's finger.

Percival pass on the lightning bolt in the direction of Brontes, hitting him right in the chest.

"That's not funny at all…" Brontes said before turning back to his ball form as Volt's life force was dwindling.

 **Lync: Ability Activate:** _**Spinal Saucer!**_

From Meta Altair's wings two glowing green circles appeared and focused on Ingram.

 **Shun: Ability Activate:** _ **Armored Victory!**_

Ingram's six wings surrounded him, shielding them from Altair's _Spinal Saucer_.

"What?" Lync cried as Ingram altered to his second form and flew down towards Meta Altair.

 **Lync: Ability Activate:** _ **Hybrid Cannon!**_

"It won't work, I've figured out your Bakugan's weakness." Shun confessed.

 **Shun: Ability Activate:** _ **Continuous Dance Phoenix Position!**_

Ingram changed back to his first form and, with powerful speed, released an arsenal of hits at Altair and Wired's connection. Fume arose from the effecting area as Meta Altair's power begun to decrease.

 **Shun: Double Ability Activate:** _ **ThunderBolt Torrential Wave plus Thunder Power Glimmering Slash!**_

Ingram struck Altair from different approaches, destroying Meta Altair. Lync's life force decreased down to zero, claiming Shun and Ace the winners.

The electrical surges continued and the green crystal that operate the controller shattered into pieces causing the controller signal to stop.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and many Bakugan arose from the aKit ground.

"I need to talk to you two." Dan said as he and the others walk to him and Ace.

"What about?" Shun asked his friend.

"I should thank you for saving Kit." Dan said looking at Jennifer talking to Mira, Marucho, and Baron.

"No problem." Shun replied.

"Yeah, Jenny is a member of the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance." Ace said to him, "I'll always have her back."

"I wanted to ask you two, if I'm not there for her, I want you two to protect her." Dan said.

"We will." Shun replied as Ace nods.


	3. Unexpected Visitor

After their achievement in Alpha City, the Resistance then set course for Beta City, where the next dimension controller was. On the way, the gang stopped in the evening for dinner outside. A small table was set up outside the trailer. Everyone sat at the table quietly eating, everyone except Dan.

"Do you have to make so much noise when eating?" Mira asked.

"Runo used to say that…" Dan sighed sadly.

"Who's Runo?" Mira asked.

"She's one of the original Bakugan Brawlers! Am I right Master Dan?" Baron cried in joy.

"You miss her?" Mira asked as Dan nearly choked on his drink from hearing Mira's question.

"What?" Dan asked shocked.

"You sound jealous." Ace said laughing slightly.

"I'm not jealous! I want to know where I stand. Were you dating before meeting Jenny?" Mira asked.

"No!" Dan declared blushing deep red, "I've been dating Kit, Runo and I agreed that we're just friends!"

"Really…" Marucho sang.

"For the last time, Marucho, no!" Dan denied as Drago popped out onto the small table and opened up in front of Dan.

"Really?" Drago asked.

"REALLY!" Dan shouted, "I don't know where you guys come up with this. I'm only dating Kit, right Shun?"

Shun, eyes still closed, taking a sip of his drink.

"Really?" Shun asked before pulling his drink away.

Everyone laughed at Shun's response.

Just as Dan was about to attacked them, Jennifer stepped in, suggesting that they all got to bed and get some sleep.

 **A Few Hours Later…**

"Come on, Julie!" Runo shouted.

It was the middle of the night and everyone in the Resistance was fast asleep.

"I'm up!" Dan cried, sitting up in his bed with Jennifer following him.

"Dan, what's wrong?" Jennifer said rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"What's with the noise?" Marucho asked, waking up too.

Shun's amber eyes open upon hearing the voices in the night. He walks out of his room and saw rainbow lights coming from the window.

"I don't think this is safe!" Julie cried.

"Julie?" Shun asked.

Shun makes his way outside where rainbow lights showered across the sky and found Dan, Jennifer, and Marucho already outside and soon followed by Ace, Mira and Baron.

"I'll take the risk! Just hit the switch!" Runo cried.

"Is that…Runo?" Dan asked.

"Sounds like her, but where is the sound coming from?" Marucho asked.

"It's coming from everywhere." Jennifer said, "We can hear them, but I can't smell them."

"You could get hurt Runo. What if I read the instructions wrong?!" Julie cried in despair.

"That's Julie's voice." Marucho said.

"Hurry up Julie! I could've been there by now!" Runo shouted.

 _Jennifer's thoughts: What does she mean?_

"We should stop this while we still can!" Julie cried, trying to reason with Runo.

"Don't bail on me. They need my help!" Runo cried.

"But Runo…" Julie trailed off.

"Wait, Julie. Stop!" Dr. Michael cried.

"That's Dr. Michael. Runo and Julie must be with Alice and her grandfather now." Marucho said.

"It's now or never Julie!" Runo shouted.

"You mustn't! We don't know what could happen!" Alice cried.

"That's Alice." Shun said.

"I need to help them!" Runo cried desperately.

"Ok, Runo. Here goes nothing!" Julie cried as the rainbow lights disappeared.

"The voices stopped…" Baron said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Jennifer said as Luna nod.

"What happened to Runo…?" Dan started.

"Dan." A familiar voice called out.

Dan turns around and saw Runo standing behind him.

"Runo, is it really you? You never give up do you?" Dan asked.

Dan and Runo then ran to hug each other, but walked through him, literally. They were surprised by what happened. Everyone soon noticed that Runo look a little transparent.

"According to these charts, Runo was transported somewhere, but her body is trapped between here and New Vestroia. If we don't get her out, she could be trapped forever." Dr. Michael said.

"At least I got to see you guys." Runo said.

Dan and Runo walked to each, both reaching their hands out to hold the others, but the same thing happened again: Runo's hand passed right through Dan's.

"It isn't going to end like this!" Dan cried, "Dr. Michael, can you hear me? How do we save Runo?"

"Dan, is that you?" Dr. Michael said after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah!" Dan shouts back.

"I'm sending you the coordinates to a dimensional portal that should send Runo back to us. Get her there now, I don't know how long the portal will stay open!" Dr. Michael cried.

"Let's get going!" Dan cried.

Everyone else follows after Dan and Jennifer back into the trailer and headed into the coordinates Dr. Michael provided. As they head closer to the coordinates, they could all see a white light near the base of some mountains.

"That must be it!" Jennifer cried, "Let's get going!"

Dan ran out of the control room, with Runo and Jennifer followed, but Runo stopped when she stepped in front of Shun.

"How did you get to New Vestroia in one piece?" Runo asked as her eyes had in sadness, "Sorry, it's just… I'm glad you're here with him."

"Me too. I actually got here by accident." Shun replied.

"Lucky you, at least Dan has his best friend here." Runo smiled, but turns to Jennifer, "But who are you?"

"Explain later." Jennifer answered quickly.

Everyone ran outside and saw the portal a few feet away from them.

"Hurry, before it closes, Runo!" Dan cried.

"I'm hurrying. I'm sorry Dan. I wanted to help, but I've caused so much trouble!" Runo apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I'm the one who left you behind. If I had brought you with us, this wouldn't have happened." Dan said, looking back and smiling at Runo.

Drago popped out on Dan's shoulder.

"The fault is mine. I told Dan to leave you and Julie behind." Drago said taking responsibility.

"They all made up and lived happily ever after." A voice said.

Everyone stopped in their tracks as Shadow Prove landed in between the gate and Dan, Jennifer, and Runo.

"Get out of the way Shadow!" Jennifer growled.

"I can't let you pass, sorry." Shadow Prove said grinning.

"Dan, Jenny wait!" another voice called out.

The couple turned around and saw their friends running up to them.

"I'll take care of Shadow Prove, you don't have time to waste with this creep. Get Runo to safety." Marucho said.

"Thanks, Marucho!" Dan cried, running with Runo towards the gate.

"Thanks" Jennifer said as she runs after them.

 **Shadow and Marucho: Gauntlet Power Strike!**

 **Shadow: Gate Card set! Darkus Sylvee stand!**

Then a huge black and purple moth-like creature rose and made a piercing cry that echoed through the night.

"Alright Elfin, it's all on you." Marucho said.

"You got it, Marucho!" Elfin said ready to fight.

 **Marucho: Elfin stand!**

"Time to get this party started! Where do you think you're going?" Elfin shouts as Sylvee flies over to Dan, Jennifer and Runo.

"Get down!" Dan cried, barely dodging Sylvee's attack.

"My Sylvee can attack anything in the battlefield, Bakugan or not." Shadow said as Jennifer growls as her incisors become fangs.

"Bakugan aren't meant to attack humans!" Marucho cried.

"I don't' need to listen to you. Sylvee attack!" Shadow shouts as Sylvee morphs into a worm like form and shot a large ball of purple energy at Dan, Jennifer, and Runo.

Runo held her arms up to protect herself from the blast.

Jennifer holds her hands out and tried to shield her and Dan, but it didn't work.

Once Runo opened her eyes, she was unharmed, but Dan and Jennifer lay on the ground covered in dirt.

"Dan!" Runo cried, running to them.

She tried to help them but forgot that she was unable to touch them.

"Elfin! You have to protect Dan, Jenny, and Runo!" Marucho cried.

"Got it Marucho. Those cheaters are going to pay for ignoring me." Elfin said before running after Sylvee.

"Count me in too." Ace said, putting his Gauntlet on.

"Hold it." Shun said putting his hand on Ace's shoulder, stopping him, "If we summon another Bakugan, it could have negative effects."

"What do you mean?" Ace asked.

"The dimensional portal is our only hope saving Runo. If we add too much extra power, it could collapse and Runo will be trapped forever." Shun explained.

"I've always wondered what was on the other side of that gate." Baron said staring at the dimensional portal.

"I have too, but who knows what's on the other side." Nemus said.

"You're probably right." Baron said agreeing.

"Are you okay, Dan?" Runo asked.

"Don't worry about us, just get to the gate!" Jennifer cried pointing to the gate.

"Okay, I'll find you again." Runo said before running off to the gate.

Runo stopped when she reached it and looked back at Dan and Jennifer.

"Just go! Don't worry about us!" Dan shouts as Runo nodded and disappeared into the gate.

Out of the blue, Spectra and Gus appeared and ran over to the gate but stopped when Lync stood in their way.

"I don't recall Prince Hydron ordering us to go to Earth." Lync said.

"Then, why are you here?'" Spectra asked.

"Who knows what kind of trouble you two could get into without supervision." Lync replied.

"Do what you want, we're going, right Gus?" Spectra asked.

"Yes, Master Spectra!" Gus replied eagerly.

Spectra and Gus ran into the gate and disappeared, followed by Lync.

"Oh no! We've got to stop them!" Jennifer cried, running to the portal.


	4. Trap

_**Trap**_

"I'm coming!" Dan cried jumping into the portal.

"Wait for me!" Baron cried jumping in.

"This is a bad idea!" Mira cried, running after him.

"I agree with Mira but wait up!" Jennifer said as she jumps in after them.

Despite this, they still jumped in after them. After Jennifer vanished, the portal closed and vanished.

 **Jennifer's** **POV**

I screamed as I fell on something.

"Hi." Someone said.

I saw who I was on top of. It was Mira!

"Guys, this is Mira." Dan said gesturing towards Mira, "Baron. _(Baron waved happily)_. And my girlfriend, Jennifer."

"Call me Jenny, that's what everyone calls me." Jennifer added.

Unexpectedly, a bright light shined around the teleporter and saw three figures jumping out of it.

"Spectra." I growled, glaring at who was behind him.

"Gus." Mira growl.

"Lync." I snarled, showing my fangs.

"Worst, boyband ever!" Dan remarked with anger in his voice, "This is my home-turf so leave!"

"I'm not here to stay. But I'll take a souvenir." Spectra smirked grabbing me.

He made a dash through the top window with me. Gus and Lync just ran out of the door.

 _My thoughts:_ _Why do Vestals take the wrong route when it comes to exits?_

"No! Kit!" I heard Dan shouted to the night sky.

 **Dan's POV**

Spectra took Jennifer, we treaded through the thick, cold snow.

"Kit! KIT!" I shout.

"Let's split up." Mira suggested, "Julie go with Dan."

"I'll go with Mira." Baron added as we nodded.

"I'll help Dan and Julie." Runo said running after them.

"Come on, Julie." I said looking behind me, "We gotta find OOOF!"

Unexpectedly I came face to face with the bark of a tree.

"I thought you gave up on doing stupid stuff." Julie mocked.

After Julie's remark I became a quieter than before. Then I heard something.

"DAN!" a voice screamed.

Was that... Jennifer's voice?

I began to run at a great pace of speed. Before I knew it, Julie and Runo tried to make an effort to keep up with me. I didn't care if snow was flooding my shoes. I had to find Jennifer, she's my girlfriend and my responsibility.

 **Mira's POV**

"Wait!" I shout trying to stop Gus.

I think I've chased Gus around the forest. He was a fast runner probably faster than Jennifer. I looked to my right and saw Julie, Dan, Runo, Jennifer, and... Spectra.

Dan was holding Jennifer in his arms, protecting her.

"I'm not the real enemy, Dan Kuso. I'm freeing the Bakugan like you are." Spectra pronounced.

"You're not! You ordered for the Bakugan to be imprisoned!" Dan protested as Jennifer nods.

"It's true. Prince Hydron _is_ your true enemy." Gus said appearing from Spectra's shadow.

"He's right." Jennifer said walking away from Dan, "Prince Hydron controls the Vexos and the Bakugan they capture."

"Prince Hydron?" Alice said suddenly appearing with a card in her hands.

 _Mira's thoughts: How did she get there_?

"Alice!" Dan gasped.

Alice was silent, storming forward towards Spectra and Gus, flipped her card and the two were gone.

"Come on!" Dan stated started running towards Dr. Michael's lab.

We all gladly followed.

 **Normal POV**

"Are you hurt?! Did they do anything to you!?" Dan shouts checking Jennifer for any injuries.

"I'm fine." Jennifer said bowing her head, "Sorry for making you worry."

"At least you're safe." Dan said hugging her.

"Cheer up, Jenny." Artemis said trying to cheer her up but didn't work that easily.

Suddenly there was an explosion back at the lab.

"What's that?" Jennifer asked.

"Come on!" Dan said as they turned, running to Dr. Michael's lab, Artemis hovering behind them.

 **In the Morning**

"Hey, Kit. Where have you been?" Dan asked with a serious looked on his face.

"Hiked from all the way from there to here." Jennifer answered gesturing the far end of the woods, "Where did you think I've been at this freezing night?!"

From the tree above Lync, who had been listening in on everyone's discussions slipped on a patch of snow and landed head-first into the ground.

"Lync!" Everyone cried in unison.

 _Jennifer's_ _thoughts: Guess I've probably should've warn them that someone was watching us._

"Your Vexos friends are back in New Vestroia." Dan said as Lync gasped.

"You can still come with us." Mira offered.

"Why would I go with you?" Lync asked as Jennifer raised an eyebrow.

"You can stay here." Dan simply replied.

Everyone else ignored Lync's disruption and walked into the jet plane that Marucho ordered.

During that moment, Jennifer breathing was labored and groaning in pain. Her face looked a bit flushed, Dan were the first to notice.

"Kit are you okay?" Dan asked worry.

"Yeah you look a bit flushed." Artemis commented.

The moment Jennifer looks up, her visions begins to go out on her. She felt all her energy she had left leave her body and fall forward, only for Dan to catch her.

The last thing she saw and heard was everyone shouting out her name.


End file.
